Walkers
Walkers are one of the various types of Infected that make up the infected army. More powerful than the Infected Citizens, yet vastly weaker than the Hunters, Walkers are mainly a threat in great numbers.Prototype Summary Background Walkers were citizens and soldiers, mutated due to exposure to the Blacklight virus. They were incubated within a hive and released from large pustule-like growths on the hive's outer walls. Unlike their "cousins", Walkers had massive deformities all over their bodies and well-developed muscle mass. Clothing was often very tattered, in shreds and barely hanging onto their fleshy hides. The Walkers were capable of killing a foot soldier in a single blow, jumping inhuman heights and crawling up vertical surfaces. Appearance Walkers came in a variety of forms, yet all shared one characteristic; their signature blade, a very incomplete and under-developed version of Mercer's Blade. This weapon was capable of piercing bullet-proof armor, yet failed to do anything more than low damage to Mercer unless the Walkers attacked in great numbers. Males were larger than their female counterparts, with their largest variation being a dark skinned, bloated body. This Walker type was common and presumably belonged to a gang prior to infection. Its head was tilted at an inhuman angle due to a growth on its neck, and it wore accessorized chains. The smaller male variant wore a tattered white dress shirt and a pair of ripped dress pants, and appeared to have no skin on its body which gave it a reddish hue; distinguishable from crowds of infected. The female variant's facial features were lost in its mass of deformed flesh, and only a few tufts of hair remained on the cranium. Two other types of Walkers appeared later as the infection spread; a police-officer variant and a military variant. Both wore their respective uniforms, even though the outfits were in pieces. They behaved like the rest of the walkers, though they seemed to move more swiftly. In NYZ, Walkers wear the tattered remnants of Green Zone casual clothing, Yellow Zone refugee survival gear, the HAZMAT suits of Gentek scientists, or the armor worn by Blackwatch troopers and/or Marine fatigues, both with the helmets/facial guards removed by large tumors and with shredded gloves. Behavior A common trait shared with other infected, Walkers exhibited a 'pack mentality', which was later explained to be due to the hive mind controlled by Greene.Kyle Flynn Walkers were very aggressive and attacked any non-infected beings they found, including soldiers within Military Vehicles. They were able to overwhelm the Marines and Blackwatch foot soldiers due to their relatively high damage resistance (being able to withstand more than two launched grenades from a marine), and their noticeable speed, which exceeded that of Mercer in his armored form. Trivia * After Mercer consumes Greene, the appearance and roles of Walkers are greatly diminished, only being seen in war events. * Walkers cannot be run over by an armored vehicle, unless they are lying prone on the ground. * In Prototype 2, the Shield's Counter Bash cannot be executed with Walkers. Gallery Trailer Walker.png|A Male Walker. Male walker.png|Concept art of a male Walker. Female_walker.png|Concept art of a female Walker. Thug walker.png|Concept of thug Walker. Prt Cop Walker V.png|One of the infected Police officers. Infected fatty.png|Thug Walker. Infected female skinny.png|Female Walker. Infected male skinny.png|Male Walker. RZ Walker 1.png|Walkers in the Red Zone. LairTendril.jpg|James Heller dispatching a group of Infected Walkers. ClawLair.jpg|Walkers inside an Infected Lair. Walker 1.png Walker 2.png Walker 3.png Walker 4.png Walker 5.png Walker 6.png Walker 7.png Walker 8.png infected report it.jpg References Category:Enemies Category:Infected